Untitled
by TwilightLover411
Summary: summary inside! i need help with a title suggestions! T for cursing and some sexual sayings


Authors Note: alright well this isn't my first story on fanfiction I had another account on here on fanfiction but I had written for another subject. The subject that I had wrote about, I am not interested in it anymore. So I am starting a new account on fanfiction and I also had been told that my stories are pretty good, but that is up to you isn't it. Alright well here's the summary and the disclaimer. Thank you. Another note, I will not be updating as often as I would like. I'm sorry I'm a very busy person between working, taking care of my little brothers, school, exams, and then my relationship with my boyfriend. I will try as best as I can to update. I do not do well with ideas and I often get writers block. Thank you for reading my note, onto the rest of the stuff that you've sort of been waiting for.

Summary: This story is about Bella. How much she has been through with her relationships. Bella was with Jacob for almost 2 years. They had separated after Jacob had cheated on Bella many times. Bella had caught him and was very upset and heartbroken. She moves to Forks after her mom had died. She lives with her dad and goes to school there. She meets Edward. They become friends when Alice introduces them. She and Alice had always been best friends, since as long as they can remember. (Bella had been to Forks before to visit her father and had met

Alice there.) (PS: this is an all human fanfic) She begins to fall in love with her. There is a surprise at the end of the year when Edward and Bella start dating.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. That's about it. I did come up with the plot I don't know where I got it. Just thought of it. Well enjoy! Review if you wish.

Authors Note: ****sorry last one I promise**** I also do not have a title for this story. Any suggestions will be helping.

--------------------------------------------EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE --------------------------------------------

Chapter One:

Bella was in her hometown in Phoenix. She had just found out that her boyfriend of almost 2 years had been cheating on her with one of her good friends. She caught them having sex on his couch when she wanted to surprise him for his birthday. When Jacob had saw Bella he had freaked out and got dressed quickly. She was frozen, she was still there. Right there he had broken up with her. When he asked her to leave she

ran as fast as she could and cried. She had been depressed for a few weeks afterwards, her mother cheering her up. Her mother was like one of her best friends. But one night there had been a huge accident and Bella's mother had died. Bella was devastated. She had moved in with her father in Forks.

---------

Bella was walking home to her home in Forks. She had just walked around the town to know where everything was. She had just moved there that morning with her father since her mother had tragically died in a car accident. She went home and grabbed something eat and then left to go visit her best friend Alice. She had met Alice one summer when she was visiting her dad. They've known each other and been best friends ever since. Bella had never really been over Alice's house and never really met her family since she stopped visiting Forks when she was 11. Alice and Bella still kept in contact. Bella rang the doorbell to the Cullen's house. She hasn't seen Alice in years; she's wondered how much she's changed.

A very handsome man had answered the door and looked at Bella. He looked at her up and down but did not say anything. Bella had felt a little uncomfortable since she had no idea who this man was. She said, "Ummmm, excuse me, is Alice home?"

"Yes she is I'll go get her for you. Come inside while you wait." He had said in the sexiest voice that Bella has ever heard. He had made room for her to move inside.

Bella walked into the house quickly and stood there.

"Sit down, stay awhile." He said while he chuckled a little.

Bella sat down.

"I'll go get Alice." Edward said and had left the room to get her.

Bella let go a breath that she had not noticed that she has been holding.

In an instant Alice was running down the stairs, running to Bella and hugging her tightly. "Oh my god!! Bella I've missed you so much!! I didn't know you were going to be here so early!!"

"Yeah, I finished unpacking and walking around the town a little early. I thought you wouldn't mind if I came a little early. You don't mind right?" Bella had asked Alice.

"Of course not!! Your welcome to come here 24/7!" Alice exclaimed.

Bella smiled.

Alice grabbed Bella's hand and started dragging her up the stairs. Bella looked behind and still saw Edward she smiled at him and waved, Edward smiled and turned around and walked into the living room. Alice and Bella went into Alice's room and began catching up for the next few hours.

"So who was that downstairs?" Bella had mentioned while they were talking about boys. She blushed a little bit, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, that's just Edward, my brother." Alice said without much interest.

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"Yeah, two. Emmett and Edward." Alice told her while pointing to a picture of her, Edward, and Emmett.

"Edward seems nice."

"He can be an asshole."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"You'll see once you get to know him; we're all going to the same school. Oh my god I just remember you HAVE to meet Jasper." Alice had said. A bright smile appeared on her face.

"Who's Jasper?" Bella asked a little confused.

".......My Boyfriend." Alice said blushing.

"Awww!" Bella said smiling.

"Yeah, well he's busy all day so I hope you can meet him soon!!" Alice said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Is everyone decent? If not, too bad I'm coming in anyways." Edward said as he walked into the room.

"Asshole." Alice said.

"Whaaat? I didn't do nothing!" Edward said smiling as he hugged his sister.

"Get off of me." Alice had said in her most annoyed voice while trying to push Edward off of her.

Edward laughed and then looked at Bella. While still looking at Bella, he had asked Alice, "So who's your friend?"

"Edward, this is my friend Bella, Bella, this is my brother Edward." Alice had introduced.

Edward had smiled sexily at her,

Bella blushed and looked away but then said, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Edward said smiling.

There was some silence for a while and then Alice said, "Well Edward, me and Bella are going to go do some shopping for the party this weekend."

"What party?" Bella asked.

"The party I just invited you too! Now! Let's go!" Alice said while grabbing Bella's hands and dragging to the car and then driving off to the mall.

------EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE-------

Author's Note: So how do you like it? I would have liked it better if I had any idea what I was writing haha. Well any idea are welcomed I need title suggestions so please suggest! Lol read, review, do all that jazz haha til next chapter I feel that this story is going to be a fun one to write.


End file.
